Shattered Dreams and Broken Hearts
by CEP914
Summary: An old skip caught Ranger unaware and puts him in the hospital. Who is by his side when he wakes up? Who isn't? Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok I know I've been uploading like crazy recently but you should be happy about that! I just thought of this story around 5am this morning and now here is the first chapter! I think it'll turn out great (as long as I keep to a posting schedule :P haha) and I hope you do too!

Please R&R!  
Cyn

* * *

**Shattered Dreams and Broken Hearts  
Chapter One**

Rangers POV:

Before I opened my eyes I knew I was in the hospital. The sterile smell was a dead giveaway. Well that and the fact I have a tube shoved down my throat. What the hell happened? I analyzed myself, twitching what I could, feeling pain slash through my body everywhere. It felt like I got hit by a semi.

I opened my eyes. Definately a fucking hospital. Damn. Tank was to my right in a chair, resting his head in his hands. I wondered who was out guarding the door. The call button was by my left hand. My broken left hand. What dumbass thought that would be a good idea? Tanks asleep, I can't talk, and now I can't even get this fucking tube out of me. Great. Like this day couldn't get any worse. Not that I even remembered what happened. How I got in this mess was still hazy. I must have hit my head on something too.

I blinked. And my world went black. My last thought was about a curly brunette. Why wasn't she here?

Four hours later when I woke again Tank was standing at the door talking to some guys I couldn't see. I recognized Lester's voice but that was it. They spoke too low for me to catch anything important. Five minutes later I was going to tear this fucking tube out of my throat and beat them with it if someone didn't notice I was up.

Thank God a nurse came through only moments later. Her name tag read Elizabeth. She was short only 5' 1" at the most. A chestnut bob accentuated her face and bright green eyes. She was looking down at a chart and hadn't noticed I was awake yet. She checked my monitors and took some notes before she actually looked at me. She gasped at my intent gaze. "Mr. Manoso!"

Tank turned quickly and a wave of relief passed over him. "Rangeman." He grinned and walked over to the bed. "Good to have you back man."

"I'll go get a doctor," the nurse said and walked out of the room.

Lester's face appeared in door frame she just left. "Sleeping beauty awakens." I glared and he winked. "I'll go tell the guys," his face disappeared from view.

A guy I didn't know poked his face in and nodded in my direction before going back to what he was doing. Why the hell was he wearing a Rangeman shirt? Tank hired someone? How long was I out?

I glanced back at Tank and raised my eyebrow, one thing I can do without much pain. He opened his mouth but the doctor came in at that moment.

"Mr. Manoso it's good to see you awake." He was tall Caucasian man, around 6'3" and as lanky as I've ever seen anyone. Short black hair was slicked back with God only knows how much gel. First word that came to mind was dork. "I am Dr. Davis. I'm going to ask you a couple questions now. Blink once for yes two for no. Do you understand?"

I'm not a fucking kindergartener Doc.

I blinked once.

"Good. Are you in pain?" Two blinks. Ok so that was a lie but it was nothing I couldn't handle.

He gave me a look but didn't press the issue. Smart guy. "Do you know who you are?" One blink.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" Two blinks.

"That's not uncommon with head injuries with this kind of trauma. From what I understand an angry FTA of yours plowed into you with his truck throwing you in the air before you finally landed in the street where another car ran you over. Your left arm is broken in two places. Three left and two right ribs are broken and/or fractured. One rib perforated alung. Your spleen ruptured so we had to take it out. Also you sustained serious internal bleeding and are bruised all over. You are very lucky to be alive, Mr. Manoso." He looked at me like I should be thanking him. Get in line. "Besides a little pain are you feeling good? Nothing hurting more than you think it should?" Two blinks.

"Good. How about we get that tube out of you now then?" _Finally._ One blink.

A minute later I was coughing up the damn tube. It felt like it was taking my throat with it. _Perfect. _

After a final check over and clear instructions not to talk much for a while, the Doc went about his day.

I turned to Tank and asked, "Where is she?" Well I tried to. It sounded more like 'wes he'. He moved and got brought me the pitched of water. Greedily I sucked down a cup and the burning in my throat that went along with it and held my good hand out for more. After I was filled with water I tried speaking again. "Where is she?" My voice was low and raspy.

"Ram is driving her up now. She was a mess when she found out. The doc ordered her out if she couldn't calm herself. Eventually Bobby got her to go home and rest."

_Babe . . .  
_  
"How bad?" I croaked.

Tank grimaced. "Not even you will be able to get moving by next week Rangeman."

Yeah. Maybe not.

I grinned suddenly, every muscle in my face straining to do so. "I'll have my own private nurse, won't be so bad."

Tanks laughter boomed throughout the room. "I'll remind you of that in a couple weeks when she won't let you come into work when you want to."

I ignored that. Mainly because I knew that was exactly what I was going to deal with. "What happened?" I hated having to ask but I need to know.

His face sobered instantly. "Doc was right. Jonathan Durette – JD – got out of prison last week and decided to pay you a little visit. You were on your way home when he spotted you and ran you over in his 4x4. A woman coming down the street wasn't able to stop in time and ran you over when you bounced off the truck. JD came after you with a gun but a PC cop was on the street and shot JD when he turned to fire at him. JD didn't make it."

Jesus what idiot parole board let that bastard out early? He was supposed to be locked up for at least 4 more years. "How long?"

"It's been 42 hours since you got out of surgery. Doctor said you weren't comatose but you weren't waking up either. Your vitals have been stable so unless you made a turn for the worst he thought you would wake up when you were ready."

Before I could ask anything else Nurse Elizabeth came back in with a filled syringe. Shit.

"I'm fine," I tried to raise my voice but it just sounded scruffier.

She shook her finger at me. "Now none of that Mr. Manoso. Your body has lots to recuperate from and although the Doctor is glad that you're awake and responsive you still need your rest. Be a good boy and stop complaining."

Tank was trying not to grin too wide. Fucking asshole.

Elizabeth tapped the top of the needle and squirted some out. An air bubble would be bad. I didn't live through this and forget just to die before remembering. She dispensed the clear liquid into my IV and only seconds later the world was becoming fuzzy.

Tank patted my shoulder lightly as I struggled to keep my eyes open. "Rest Rangeman. We'll be here watching out for you and when you wake up Serena will be here."

My world was turning black once again but before I succumbed to the darkness I asked, "who's Serena?"

I was out before I heard his answer.

* * *

A/N: Hmmm who _is _Serena?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Dont own them. Not making any money.

A/N: *smiles* I really am rocking this story out fast. I hope to keep at it.  
Please R&R!  
Cyn

* * *

**Shattered Dreams and Broken Hearts  
Chapter Two**

Crying.

Someone's crying slowly dragged me up from the darkness of sleep. They were quiet. Trying to be quiet anyways. The woman's voice carried through the whole room. Who did they belong to?

I mentally sighed. She's back with me. My Babe is here. No, no, no! Why is she crying? Please stop mi amor. I'm safe now. No more tears. I'm right here so please no more crying.

My eyes wouldn't open. It felt like they were made of cement. The darkness tried to pull me back under but I fought. I'm strong enough to fight it now. How long was I out for this time?

"Ric? Ric can you hear me? Please come back to me baby. Open your eyes for me. Tell me you'll be ok." The crying got louder.

Something wasn't right but I couldn't place it. The crying. . . Babe please stop crying! I fought and fought to open my eyes. I could feel my eyelashes flutter against the tops of my cheeks but that was it. Open dammit! Open your fucking eyes Manoso!

A hand touched mine, capturing it in a tight grip. "Please baby, please open your eyes for me."

Wrong, wrong, wrong! My body was rejecting the hand. Babe what's going on?

Another hand touched the side of my face gently. "I think he's waking up," the woman hiccupped.

Damn straight I am! Come on Manoso!

Lips lightly brushed mine and my eyes flung open like a broken blind. The light burned my eyes and I let out a low groan.

"Oh Ric! I knew you would wake up for me!" Lips touched mine again, pressing down harder for just a brief moment. They felt dead to me. No electricity. No thunder. No tingling on the back of my neck.

I opened my eyes slowly. The world swam before me. God I hate drugs. I focused on a crack in the ceiling and controlled my breathing.

"Why is he not saying anything?" the woman's voice grew higher in pitch.

"Just give him a minute." Tank. This is good. Tank will know why everything feels so wrong. "Drugs make things hard to adjust," he continued.

My world realigned slowly. As long as I made no sudden movements I think I was going to be ok. Achingly slowly I turned my head to the right where the voices were coming from. Tanks solid presence was reassuring. The crying woman was next to him.

She must have been only an inch or so shorter than me since Tank didn't loom over her. Thin with cosmetic curves I would bet money on. At least a small D. it was easy to see with her extra-scoop neck purple shirt that barely covered her stomach. Tight jeans encased her shapely legs but her heels definitely helped. Fuck me pumps at their best. Everything was designer.

My eyes moved back up her body to her face. Extra pouty lips, nose straighter than an arrow, chin subtly defined. Her eyes were hazel and surrounded by puffy redness. Her platinum blonde hair hung straight, halfway down her back. She could easily break out into the modeling world if she hadn't already.

But she was wrong.

She was all wrong.

Who the fuck is she and where the hell is my woman?

I glanced around the room fast not even caring about the side effects of the drugs anymore. They were the only two people here.

I cleared my throat as I turned back to them. "Out." My voice was still scruffy.

Tank nodded and turned to leave. "No," I nearly shouted. Well as much as I was able to. "You stay. She goes."

The smile that had been plastered onto her face when she thought we would have alone time dropped fast. "What's wrong Ric?" she asked, already on the verge of more tears.

I ignored her and repeated to Tank, "Out. Now."

Tank had a confused expression on his face as he watched tears flow down her cheeks unguarded as she ran out the door. I couldn't careless as long as she got the hell out of my room.

"You can't honestly be mad, Rangeman. You know she already blames herself. If she hadn't made you go out-"

I had enough of this. "Where is she?"

He honestly looked taken back. "How the fuck should I know? You just sent her out crying!"

"Not the blonde," I said between clenched teeth. "Where is she? Where is Babe? Where is Stephanie?"

Instantly he became as still as stone. "Rangeman." Tank paused. "She . . . you. . ." the longer he thought of what to say the more pissed off I was getting.

"Tell me where my woman is Tank! Is she with Morelli? Is he keeping her away from me now? Again?"

"I'm going to get the doctor," he said abruptly and walked out.

A low growl broke free from my throat. The vibrations made me ache.

Minutes later when Dr. Davis and Tank came back in, Tank had his "blank face" on. He was giving nothing away. For anyone else it would have worked but his eyes gave way to worry.

"Mr. Manoso," the Doc started, "I hear you are having some trouble with some things."

"No trouble at all Doc," I ground out. "I just want to know where Stephanie is."

He got my chart out of its holder and flipped to a certain page. "After you got out of surgery I sent for a CAT scan and an x-ray of your head. Nothing came up wrong with either. I'm going to reschedule the tests and run some blood work."

"That's fucking great Doc but what the hell does this have to do with Stephanie?" If someone didn't give me an answer soon I was going to cause some serious damage to someone.

"Mr. Manoso can you please humor me with a question? What month and year is this?"

It was a struggle not to roll my eyes. "It's a week before Valentine's day 2006."

He nodded and smiled sympathetically. "I'm afraid Mr. Manoso, you have a rather peculiar case of amnesia."

I just stared at him. That was impossible and I told him so.

"I would not joke about something like this Manoso. It seems you have no brain damage and there was no concussion. Your mind is trying to heal just like your body right now. There is no medically relevant advice I can give but I do suggest being around places and people who have been a major presence in these last few years."

My eyebrows rose on their own accord. _Years. _"And what year do you think it is Doc?"

He noted a couple things in my chart before putting it back. "It's February 9th, 2010. A nurse will be in shortly," he said and promptly walked back out.

Tank hadn't moved once inch when I focused my full attention back on him. "If this is some kind of sick joke I swear to fucking God Tank I will fire your ass. Yours and whoever else even had even an idea that this was going on. If you want to live tell me the truth right now."

His masked dropped completely and his shoulders sagged. "I wish I could say he was lying Carlos."

I tried to process that information but I kept circling back to one thing. _One person. _"Where is Stephanie?"

Tank avoided my eyes. "Last I heard she was living in Delaware and engaged."

A sharp pain tore through my heart. "Morelli?" My voice was even rougher, clogged with emotion.

"No. No, she and Morelli have been done for a long time. Morelli is dating some nurse from another city."

Was it good that she and Morelli split, or bad that my Babe is engaged to another man? My insides were in a tug of war to decide.

I locked up those feelings in a box and pushed them far into the back of my mind. They can be dealt with later.

"Who was the blonde Barbie?"

Tank flinched. "She's. . . That's Serena. . . She's. . . Ranger she's your wife."

* * *

A/N: Whoa! Oh no he didn't! Ranger? Married? And not to Stephanie? What is going on here? Who the hell is Stephanie engaged to and why the is she living in Delaware?? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Dont own them. Not making any money.

A/N: Three days in a row! It must be a record for me :P Hope you like it!  
Cyn

* * *

**Shattered Dreams and Broken Hearts  
Chapter Three  
**

I held the wallet size photo in my hand, staring at it, wishing it would magically change. I've been holding it for the past hour trying to figure out how I could have done this. What happened in these past four years? How did my life get so screwed up? How could I have married the woman in this photo?

There we were, gazing into each other's eyes. Her dress was classy with a touch of sex to it. The beaded corset top clung to her chest and hips, until the bottom flared out into a typical ball gown style. Her hair was left down, falling around her face. A delicate tiara held her sweeping veil back. Delicate diamond earrings clung to her ears and a matching necklace swooped to the tops of her breasts. My black tux, so light looking, felt as if it carried the weight of the world on my heart now. One of my hands gripped her waist and the other held her own hand delicately. I looked happy. We were in the middle of our first dance, according to Tank, when the photo was snapped.

The photo was real.

I was married.

There was a soft knock on the door. Three guesses as to who it was. First two don't count.

"Come in," I said gruffly.

Serena walked in with her head down and closed the door behind her. She moved wordlessly as she pulled a chair up by the bed.

Neither of us spoke for a long time.

"You saved me three years ago." Her voice was barely a whisper. Tank had filled her in on what was happening.

"How?"

"You came to a bar I worked at during the night." Great. I married a fucking stripper. "There was a group of five guys that were harassing me a bit but I didn't want to make a big deal out of it since I thought they would get drunk and call a taxi to go home. You know, guys night out away from their girlfriends and wives." Her voice shook a bit but she cleared her throat and pushed on. "I'm always the last to leave. It's my job to lock up when everyone has left."

Now I was confused. "Isn't that the bouncer's job?"

She finally raised her head and her eyes burned with disgust. "I'm not a goddamned stripper if that's what you're getting at. Never was, and never will be. I was the bartender. We were a small bar so we didn't need a bouncer."

Interesting. I inclined my head in apology. It was stupid of me to try and judge her.

"They left after you came in and had a couple of beers in the corner booth. I thought they went home. I always parked my car right by the backdoor since I get off so late. On the left side of the door there's a dumpster. That's where they hid behind. They rushed at me and I couldn't do anything. I tried to fight but there was too many. I managed to knee one in the groin before they held me down. Every time I screamed they would slap me and tell me to shut up, that if I didn't co-operate they would kill me. They had torn my clothes and one guy was," she shivered, "touching me before you came around. It wasn't until later that you told me you were waiting in your car deciding whether you should just pack up and leave Trenton when you heard my screaming from the front lot. You . . . it was bloody. All of them ended up in the hospital. One of them, the guy who was touching me, died a couple hours later."

Her eyes met mine again and they were filled with tears. Not one of them fell though. She was trying to be strong.

I felt sorry that she had to go through that but I felt nothing deeper for her. She was just a woman I met today. I kept my face blank. She was innocent in all this. I'd try not to hurt her anymore than I had to. Try anyways.

"What happened after?"

She smiled a bit and it was like she was a different woman. She was practically glowing.

"You draped your coat over me and called the cops. I wouldn't leave your side. I clung to you like a monkey to a tree," Serena laughed and I swear I could feel it flow across my skin. "The cops let you came with me to the hospital since I freaked out when people would even look in my direction. I didn't know what it was about you, you looked scarier than anyone else at the scene and I knew you were dangerous since all I could think about was what you did to those guys, but I knew you wouldn't let anything else happen to me."

A tiny blush crept across her cheeks. "The doctors actually had to sedate me when they checked me out since you weren't allowed in the room. When I woke up later you had left a business card on the side table with a note that said to call if I needed anything." Serena shook her head. "I'm still not sure why you didn't just disappear on me when you had the chance."

I wish I knew why I didn't too.

"Anyways," her hand raised closer to the bed, near mine, but she caught herself before she touched me and ran her hand through her hair, trying to make it look natural. "I ended up calling you three days later. I hadn't left my apartment after I got home from the hospital. I didn't have much of anything there since I had only moved in the week before." She answered my unspoken question. "I used to live in the back room of the bar until I got enough money to get a decent apartment. I went to Trenton to get away from my old town up north. I just wanted a change in scenery."

The way she looked away for a moment when she said that made me think that wasn't the real reason. I stored that piece of info away for later.

"Why did you call me?" I asked when she looked my way again.

"I kept reliving that night. Every sound I heard I thought it was them coming back for me. I was terrified of my own shadow. When I finally caved and called, you came over an hour later with tons of bags. Some had food, some had protection for me, and others were for a safety systems. Lester came with you and hooked up a small system that allowed me to see what was going on outside my apartment door and on the fire escape at all times. You had gotten me a stun gun, taser, a couple cans of pepper spray, and some kind of loud whistle type thing. I tried to pay you for everything but you refused.

"You came over the next day and we had lunch in the apartment. I cooked something from the food you brought me and you looked surprised that it actually tasted good," she laughed again. "It became our thing. You would come sometime around lunch and check how I was doing and if I needed anything. Sometimes you cooked, but most of the time it was me. I always had a billion questions for you about the food you made since you didn't seem comfortable talking about yourself.

"You would always give me a small smile at the right times in my stories but I knew you were only sticking with me until you felt I would be ok since I didn't have anyone here. It was two weeks later that you got me to go out. The first place you took me was to a gun range. You actually bought me a CZ 75b."

I couldn't have been completely out of my mind if I bought her that gun. It's an easy shot. The more you shoot from it the better it seems to get.

"After another week of practicing and slowly going places with you, like the grocery store, cleaners, stuff like that, I went out by myself for the morning. When you came to my place for lunch that day I jumped in your arms and kissed you on the lips." Serena's cheeks were a darker red this time when she looked back down. "I only meant for it to be a light, friendship kiss but one thing led to another and we were on my bed. I know this is going to sound really weird but. . ." her voice dropped so low I didn't hear one word she said.

"What was that?"

Her cheeks darkened even further. She stared picking off imaginary lint off her jeans. "I said you were my first," she mumbled quickly.

I felt my eyes widened in shocked. That has to be a lie. A girl with her kind of body would have most guys running after her like trained little pups. But if I took that from her . . .

Before I could feel even more sorry for her, I changed the subject. "After we," fucked, screwed, did it, "got together, what happened?" _Why didn't I leave you?_

Serena looked back up at me when her blush faded. "We kept seeing each other. You let me go to Rangeman and taught me some defensive moves." She grinned and her whole face lit up. "I was able to take Lester down a couple times. You said every time I was able to he got an extra shift of monitor duty. He kept coming back to 'prove his manhood'."

That's definitely something he would do. But I doubt it was for his manhood's sake.

"How did the rest of the guys treat you?"

She bit her lip and looked down again. "They didn't like me very much. They weren't mean, at least not to my face, but I knew they thought I was just a gold digger even though I went back to the bar after _that _happened and started working again. Lester slowly started to get the guys talking to me when he was teaching me some moves if you were busy or something. It took a while but they came to like me." Her shoulders tensed a bit. I'd bet it took more than just a while. "Two years later l moved into Rangeman with you but kept my job." Her eyes were bright when they caught mine for a moment. "You hated that I did. Not because I wanted to earn my own money but because your fists connected too well to drunken guy's faces."

I shook my head. If I really did care about her at all I could see why that would be an issue.

We fell quiet for a bit.

"How long have we been married?" I asked.

She didn't say anything for a minute. "Six months, three days."

_Three days_. . . . Something Tank said flew to the front of my mind. "Why did I go out?"

I didn't need to clarify. Tears slowly streamed down her face. She looked me in the eye again and tried to stop a sob from escaping her lips. "It's my fault. It's all my fault." She looked back down. "I wanted to do something special for that night but you were tired. It was getting late and you were up since 4 that morning." She shook her head. "I should have let you sleep. I should have just lain down with you instead of having a stupid meltdown. We got into a fight . . . I ran into the bathroom and started crying. When I wouldn't open the door you left." Her tears ran faster as her body started to shake. "Next thing I remember is Lester coming up to get me and bring me here."

I didn't want to comfort her and promise her things when I can't even remember ever caring for her. "Serena. . . "

I just didn't know what to say.

What the hell was I going to do now?

* * *

A/N: Crap. Now I bet you're feeling kind of sorry for Serena. . . How could you hate someone who went through something like that? Could she be hiding something? Or is she really that sweet of a girl who just had some bad luck? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own them. not making any money.

A/N: this chapter is a little short but 5 should be up soon. Hope you enjoy!  
Cyn

* * *

**Shattered Dreams and Broken Hearts  
Chapter Four**

Serena pulled a pack of tissues out of her back pocket and dabbed at her cheeks. "Ok," she said. "No more crying. You don't need this right now." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes like before. "I talked to the doctor. He said you could leave in a few days depending on how you're doing." I was about to say I feel fine now but her eyes flashed when my mouth opened. "You will stay here until the doctor says so Ricardo Manoso. You might 'feel' fine but it's better to be safe than sorry. He wants to make sure you don't get any infections or anything."

I'd be here for two more days, tops.

A blue jay flew past the window. What I intended to say went straight out the window in that moment. What came out of my mouth surprised us both. "Do you know about her?"

Serena flinched and looked back down. Guess I didn't need to elaborate.

"We've. . . I know about her," she said quietly.

"From me?"

Her head shook. "Some of the guys thought it would be helpful to inform me that I was just a substitution."

"You know everything that's happened between us?"

She nodded.

"Why did you marry me then?"

She stayed quiet for a minute before slowly saying, "I would rather be your second choice than another man's first choice."

"I couldn't have been that charming to you." Not that I wasn't capable of it, mind you. It's just always been Stephanie . . ._ Hasn't it?_

She laughed but it held some bitterness to it. "Oh no, you definitely weren't as nice as you I might make you out to be." She looked back up at me. "You weren't cruel but we had our fair share of hard times. Our fights were bad in the beginning." Her lips twitched as she struggled not to smile. "I was needy after _that incident_. You were a workaholic. After you taught me some self defense, whenever I got mad I would always attack and try to pin you. Whenever I thought I had you, you would flip us and hold me down with one hand, pinning my legs between yours." Again she blushed slightly and turned her head. "We ended up like that a lot. . . "

I didn't doubt that one bit.

Again we fell silent. It was awkward and calming at the same time.

My eyes wouldn't focus on anything but Serena. My good hand twitched. I wanted to touch her. How much more fucked up could this get. My body was demanding to touch her, to own her, but my heart was calling for Stephanie. How could I pick one? Leave my _wife _for a woman I haven't seen in 4 years, or pray that my memory comes back and just _maybe _I could be happy with Serena and put Stephanie behind me. Problem is if that happens, could my past pain override my current feelings for Steph? What if my memory comes back but my feelings for Steph are still as strong as they are now? Could I pretend to love another woman for the rest of my life? Could I live a lie for Serena, just so I don't hurt her?

There was that word again. _Hurt. _I didn't want to _hurt_ Serena. There must be a part of me that remembers and cares for her if I don't want to crush her heart. She's nothing to me now but a woman my body aches to touch that has my last name. Why should I care about the state of her heart? Why should I care what happens to her when I don't even remember her?

There are so many ways this could play out. At least _one of us _is going to get hurt in the process. Who will it be: me, Serena, or Stephanie?

_Stephanie. . . ._

Where are you Babe? What happened to us?

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Serena's head dropped slightly. How long had we stayed quiet? I must have gotten lost in my thoughts because Serena's eyes were fluttering, and her breathing was low and steady. She was about to fall asleep in the chair. Out of comfort or exhaustion, I didn't know. This woman signed up for a happy life and instead I was what she got.

Forgoing the nurse call button, I scooted over on the bed. It was a struggle not to take a deep breath from the pain but my ribs would have liked that a lot less.

Her head dipped again. "Serena," I called out softly.

She jerked, startled out of her chair. Her head shook as she said, "I'm sorry. It's been a long couple of days. I guess now that you're ok I'll be able to sleep a little better tonight." She tried for a smile but it didn't work. "I'll just go home now so you can get caught up with Tank."

I held out my good hand. It didn't waver and that made me feel a little better.

Her eyes widened. "Oh no, you don't need to do that! I'm a big girl Ric, I can deal with things. You don't need to push yourself to try and make me happy. I'll just go home," she said again and took a step towards the door.

"Serena," my voice was stronger this time. She froze with her back to me. "Come here."

"Don't –" her voice cracked.

"I'm not asking or promising anything right now. Just get your ass over here and sleep for a while Cherry."

Her whole body tensed. She turned slowly towards me. "What did you say?"

I suppressed a sigh. "Get over here and rest woman. If I have to get up and drag you over here neither one of us will be very happy."

A small smile ghosted past her lips. Great. So much for threatening her. Looks like my _wife _wasn't very worried about that happening.

I shifted on the bed, trying to get up when she laughed and calmly walked up to the bed. She hesitated for a minute but when I pulled the sheets back, she got in being careful how she moved.

My good arm was resting under her head, curling around her shoulder as she lay on her left side. Her fingertips lightly ran over the bandages on my chest.

That was as close as we could get without causing me anymore pain. It was . . . nice. My mind raced with images of me holding Stephanie but the woman curled against me now felt right in a way. My body couldn't forget what my mind chooses to keep from me.

Very slowly Serena's hand stilled. Her breathing evened again. She was fast asleep.

I laid there thinking for a long time. I fought to remember but the more I focused on things the further back in my mind they went.

I turned my head and rested it against Serena's. Her scent flowed across my body like waves across the sand. It fell over me, retreating fast before I could grab hold of it. A subtle feeling of knowing was all that was left.

I pressed my face closer to her and breathed in deep.

_Cherry Blossoms.  
_

_

* * *

_A/N: Is Ranger's subconscious making a breakthrough? Or was that just a one time slip up? What path will Ranger choose? Who will have their dreams shattered? Who will have their hearts broken? Please review!


End file.
